Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In some examples, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, commonly known as user equipment (UE). In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network, a set of one or more base stations may define an eNodeB (eNB). In other examples (e.g., in a next generation or 5G network), a wireless multiple access communication system may include a number of smart radio heads (SRHs) in communication with a number of access node controllers (ANCs), where a set of one or more SRHs, in communication with an ANC, defines an eNB. A base station or SRH may communicate with a set of UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station/SRH to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station/SRH).